


Tewt：Lipstick

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［个人对化妆品简直是0经验白痴，为此还查了图…就这样，不要介意我的推荐水平之差orz］
Relationships: Teresa Agnes/Newt (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	Tewt：Lipstick

宴会的灯光让人振奋，佳肴和美酒更是必不可少。Newt手里的饼干小料却才吃了几片，这无非是因为络绎不绝的聊天让他的嘴巴根本顾不过来。  
Newt新出演的影片大获成功，他在里面饰演的男主有望拿奖。顺便说这份成绩要归功于与他合作的新导演Minho，这位亚裔导演别具匠心的才艺让这部电影在英国掀起了一阵浪潮。  
“看看我们的大明星！”刚因为思考陷入走神的Newt就被Minho的声音拉了回来，好在这拯救了Newt失神中没听到的一个问题，眼前名叫Gally的记者转身投奔去了另一边的女明星那里。  
“Minho，”Newt笑着迎上前，却被自己的导演一把抱住，他知道今晚Minho有多开心。Minho拍了拍金发演员的后背，换回来了酒杯轻碰的声响，Newt接过对方递过来的红酒却没喝，“和你合作很愉快。”  
这位亚裔导演根本乐得合不拢嘴，似乎今夜一整晚都会绽开了花。Minho另一只手搂着自己的男友Thomas，虽然Newt和那位高个子男子不算很熟，可也见过几次面，而且也见过Thomas来探班。其次就是聚会上Minho会带对方出现，而Newt印象里对方性格还不错。  
“Thomas，我就和你说我眼光很好！”Minho回头用嘴唇摩擦了一下男友的嘴角，接着用余光指了指Newt，“我就说他会出人头地。”  
Thomas苦笑着白了自己男友一眼，随后他礼貌的伸出手和Newt握上，虽然这也不是第一次，“原谅他，他有点喝高了。”  
看着Newt理解性好笑的表情，Thomas表情也不再那么尴尬，“恭喜你，我看了电影，你的表现真是太精彩了！”  
“过奖，”即使这样说其实Newt心里很满足。这么多年的努力终于有了回报，而且第一次就能和这样有才气的年轻导演合作，Newt觉得自己新韵无比。可以说因为两个人都算很新，因此这次给很多人评为是“奇迹”。而且第一次主演就有这样的成绩这对Newt来讲简直如同神话。  
“其实他说得没错，我的确当初担心过你，”Thomas无奈的用余光指了指身后咯咯笑的Minho对Newt解释道，并且握手的力度加重表达歉意，“原谅我有眼无珠。”  
Newt摇头，“不，我也很吃惊。”  
随后三人攀谈了几句，因为Minho和Newt这次成绩不菲，而Minho又很中意Newt，他甚至要Newt趁热打铁接下下一部电影。Newt确认过后也觉得那个角色是为自己量身打造的，而他又那么欣赏Minho，自然一拍即合。签约后Newt除了这次宴会也和Minho碰过面，他们目前正在选定其他演员中。  
此刻Thomas拿出来手机后看了一眼显示的短信，接着对Minho点点头转身离开。Minho双眼放光，然后那双带着光彩的黑色眼睛包含期待的转向Newt，“我不得不告诉你，我们定下来女主的演员了。不过会出乎你意料，但也都是托Thomas的福。”  
Thomas带回来的女孩一瞬间差点震碎了Newt的眼睛，“Teresa Lambert…”  
“很荣幸见到你，”对面黑色长波浪卷的女子优雅的伸出手和他握住，纤细的手指和几乎会融化般光滑的肌肤让Newt抓住它的时候都不敢过度使劲。对方的的眼角和唇线一样含着笑，羞涩且端庄，“很高兴可以和你合作，不，在此之前是很高兴可以见到你。”  
“我也是…”Newt当然知道眼前的是谁，他在杂志上见过不知道多少次。那是英国当红名模，年轻却富有气质的Teresa，并在出道时就让很多人关注，据说高中的时候也在少年模特里出类拔萃。Newt这才想到Thomas是摄影师，也许Teresa和他有合作。  
唯独不同的是，Newt从来不知道Teresa还是演员。哦，对，Teresa的确在一部英剧里出过镜，据说还不是那种一两次就换掉的小角色。可惜Newt没看过那部剧，但听别人多少提起几句。看来是有必要补剧看看，Newt在心中记下。  
“其实Teresa很有表演天赋，这也出乎我的意料，”Minho在一旁补充，随后他作为让合作伙伴们相互交流而把Teresa留给了Newt。然而在Newt看来Minho只是想和自己的男友独处一会。  
被留下来的两个人顿时有些尴尬，到底话题该从哪里开始这都是个问题。最后Newt取了两杯香槟递给了年轻女模。  
“Tom没和我说会见到你，”Teresa道谢接过酒杯，随即又很快摇摇头，她翡翠般的眼睛因为眯成一条带有柔和弧度的弯，在浅色系的眼影下格外迷人，“当然我会遇到你…只是Tom没说现在就告诉你我参加的事情…我以为他会晚点的…结果我一到达会场就…”  
Tom？哦，大概是Thomas的昵称。Newt突然好奇起来Teresa和Thomas的关系亲近度，毕竟Thomas和Minho都来自美国。但是Newt不是这种性格的人，因此他并没开口问。  
随后他们间断的聊了几句，Teresa说她看过几部Newt之前出演的影片，不过开始都是小角色随意Teresa并不记得Newt。倒是这部影片的上一部里Newt出演的配角给她留下很大印象，其主要原因在于那个角色死得极其壮烈…顺便说这也是Minho选上Newt的原因。  
接下来他们的话题进入到自己喜欢的明星，好在不需要Newt评论Teresa，毕竟Newt根本不怎么看电视剧。  
Teresa银铃般的声音在耳边回响，Newt神奇的发现自己差不多把周围人群的声音屏蔽掉了。偶尔会有记者和别的人物靠近，但是又因为插不上话暂时离去，可Newt敢打包票他身上聚集了好几个目光，似乎只要他和Teresa一停下那群人就会蜂拥而至。  
Teresa说她最喜欢的演员就是著名女明星Ava Jin，这点和Newt挺合。他们聊得愉快，但Newt还是有义务留给一些参访以及和别的大人物交流的空间。

…

一个月后两个人开始合作，然而磨合期并不算太过艰难。在此期间因为俩个人出生地一样因此共同话题也很多，Newt也知道Teresa很早就和Thomas合作，而且她在Thomas和Minho的感情间起了不小作用，也解释了为和她喜欢亲昵的叫Thomas为Tom。  
每当Teresa聊得兴奋时她都会喜欢抿起嘴，歪着头用手指套着卷发发端，而她自然而大方的笑容更是让Newt对她产生好感。  
Newt和Teresa在刚开始的第三个镜头便是热吻，这点他们也早就知道。Teresa的角色要把Newt的角色压在地面，如同柔软的奶黄色小猫一样骑在上方。  
于是此刻Teresa一只手和Newt十指相扣贴在地毯一角，另只手轻揉的搭再Newt左肩上。他们一上一下相互对视，  
Newt可以嗅到对方身上淡淡的香水。Teresa把头发撩向左侧，另一侧滑落的发丝虽说是设计好的可格外迷人。Teresa为了角色特意把头发拉直染成了金黄色，和Newt的颜色相似却又更浅。  
“保持那个动作，摄影机B——”Minho的声音在不远处。Teresa和Newt保持这个动作，Newt可以感觉到他的化妆师跑过来给他弄了鬓角。Minho蹲在一边，给负责拍摄的Alby讲解他想要的效果，以及调整光线和角度。  
虽然这种事常有，不过这种姿势下贴近凝视还是极其少有的。  
“Kiehl's的口红，”Newt枕在地板上凝视近在咫尺的朱唇如此咕哝，他知道那个化妆师爱好。  
“我喜欢用Diro的，我母亲送我的第一个就是那个牌子，”Teresa轻声回答，在Newt听来宛如诱惑般。  
Newt巧克力色的眼睛对上Teresa翡翠的眸子，配合另侧打来的光呈现出一片明亮却依旧柔和的气氛。Newt煽动了几下睫毛，微微扬起一边眉毛，“552号？”  
“不，754号，”Teresa喉咙因为轻笑让她比刚才动作压低些许，“为何你那么了解？难道你给你女友——”  
“我母亲，”Newt插入，他尽可能声音不高，“我母亲是女性杂志的编辑，这类是她爱好。”  
Teresa一副了然的样子，她的嘴唇勾起的弧度和她浓密睫毛向上挑起的弧度一样让人心动，“所以这是你给她的生日礼物。话说为什么说我应该用552号？”  
“只是觉得比现在这个更适合你，而且我给母亲的型号不同，”Newt补充纠正，“顺便说我没有女友。”  
按照Teresa的吃惊度应该是她料不到想Newt这样身材高挑样貌出众的男性竟然没有女友，明明想做他的女伴应该数不胜数，而且初次面时Teresa还想说Newt很适合做模特呢。面对这种事情Newt也多少习惯，毕竟他的之前的合作者还有人要给他介绍女友。  
“准备开拍！”Minho的声音在屋子里响彻，其他工作人员也跑去就位，Teresa的化妆师再次上来给她整理好发型。“Jankson用手把Emily的头发撩到耳后，”Minho的提醒让Newt反应过来，那是他和Teresa的角色名。  
Newt调整好状态，随着开拍他再次望入那双碧翠的眼中。他抬起手用食指指尖避开女孩那侧如丝般滑落的金发，看着对方露出下面隐约若现的眼角，她本身的朱唇一样带着高雅却令人亲近的角度。  
Newt的拇指贴近让两个指腹的皮肤摩擦过那根根金丝，沿着对方小巧的耳廓滑动将秀发勾在耳后。  
Teresa白皙的面容露出，带着一丝逆光遮挡住Newt全部视线。她深情的用手掌捧住Newt脸颊，柔软细滑的指尖从Newt脸颊落至下颚的边角。她微微侧头让另边垂下的的秀发避开她自己的额下展现出温和线条的精致下巴。  
随即女模完美的唇扣住Newt，锁住了他全部的思维。他和剧本里提到的一样温柔的回应上去，然而他却觉得置身其中，每一次都让他宛如亲吻一个带着温度和柔软质地的工艺品。  
等他们被喊停以后，Minho赞叹说一次过关，虽然Minho吃惊的询问他们竟然比剧本想要表达的更加出神。Newt耸肩没多嘴回答，不过他还是忍不住用舌尖舔了一下嘴角，这个动作没能被Teresa忽略。

…

在电影杀青的10天前，Teresa在剧组里过了生日。Minho和Thomas还给她偷偷订了蛋糕，而且Thomas也在不告知的情况下跑来探班。大家给Teresa唱了生日快乐歌，完工后分了蛋糕，不过朋友之间还是决定一起出去吃顿好的。  
Newt在此期间已经和Teresa关系不错起来，虽然某种意义上来来讲是格外要好…他们两个人都自己心里多少明白这份感受，而Newt也几次被Minho询问他和Teresa的情况只是Newt没有很直接的正面回答。  
他们的聚会在一家闹市街头的牛排餐厅结束，Thomas还送给Teresa了一副餐具礼物…原因是最近Teresa开始对料理产生兴趣，而且她总喜欢自己试吃并且在Twitter上写下自己的点评，然而大部分都勉强才够到及格。  
Newt坐在Teresa的身边几乎没怎么说话，只有在庆祝的时候送上祝贺词。虽然Newt往日就是这类型的角色，但是今日就连他自己都觉得自身有点不对劲，也许是心理在作祟。  
“送给你，生日快乐，”大家送完以后Newt才从自己包里拿出来礼物，那是一个包装袋并不大的礼品。  
“想不到你知道是我的生日，谢谢你，”Teresa开心的接过来，毕竟她可谁都没告诉，而且她和Newt的话题恰恰每次都不小心忽略了这个部分。  
Newt可没告诉Teresa是Minho告诉他的，为了让他保守蛋糕的秘密。似乎猜到情况的Minho和Thomas谁都没纠正，这让Newt既不适应又松口气，最后他也打算忽略那些细节，“希望你喜欢。”  
在得到可以当面打开的允许后Teresa拨开了袋子口端的贴纸，里面拿出来的是唇彩，“Dior，338号。”  
面对Teresa意味深长并且带着玩味猜测的表情，Newt尽可能让自己看起来坦然自若，“奶油杏子色，我觉得和你的眼睛很配。”  
“谢谢你，Newt，”Teresa微微侧头口气带着一丝好奇，可是她的笑容遮挡不了她的满足，这让看出来的Newt感觉胸口发热。  
结束后他们各自往家，然而Teresa的家距离这里并不算远。因为家的方向所以Newt被负责送Teresa走回家，再顺便在其前方的车站坐车回去。在陪Teresa走去家里的路上Newt挣扎一番后最后还是决定稍后打车。  
“为什么你选了338号？我以为你一直都觉得我适合552号。”  
“我的确觉得你适合552号，可是还有更适合的，”Newt和Teresa都双手插兜藏去寒冷，“因为它和你眼睛很配，而且我相信你有552号。”  
“Bingo！”Teresa忍不住竖起一只手指笑道，她悦耳的声音在街道上清晰且又细微，“这次你没有猜错…但是那也是你提到以后我才去店里试了。”  
“我应该说荣幸吗？”Newt开玩笑。Teresa做了一个可爱的鬼脸，她的高跟鞋甚至因为好心情而在体面上小跑了几步发出清脆的响声。  
惋惜的是Teresa的家很快就到了，那栋高级公寓此时才让人觉得它占地面积过于庞大。  
“总之谢谢你的礼物。”  
“如果你能喜欢的话。”  
“我很喜欢…”Teresa的声音平静下来，宛如一丝轻薄的绒面擦过Newt耳膜。  
借着玻璃大门刺眼的灯光，Newt这才注意到对方发亮的嘴唇，和那双眼睛以及肌肤如此搭配…自从母亲熏陶后Newt从来不会对自己这方面的推荐失去信心。Teresa期待的盯着他，正面的站立让她故意把扬起的唇部展示给Newt看。  
“你已经用了…”Newt有些吃惊，他欣赏着对方精致的面孔以及那性感诱惑的奶油杏子色的光泽，似乎随着对方呼吸和说话都变得更加生动。  
“忍不住就用了，”毕竟现在已经属于Teresa了，这也没得可说。Newt想起来临走前女孩们去洗手间补妆的画面，那时候Teresa其实换了Newt给她的礼物，而因为店里富有情调的灯光和外面街道的昏暗而没能让Newt察觉。  
“我很喜欢，”Teresa上前略微羞涩的赞叹。  
“果然和我想的一样，和你眼睛很配，”Newt略微得意的收了收下巴给了对方一个扬起的眉头。  
“我觉得也是，”Teresa眨眨眼，睫毛在晚上随着煽动反射出微乎其微的光，“然而…我觉得这和你嘴唇也会很配…”  
Newt还未反应来，碧眼的女孩似乎为了遮掩那句话带来的羞涩而想要封住唇，并用闭起的眼遮挡发烫的脸。  
她上前略微小心的牵住Newt伸出来的手指，彼此的食指和中指勾在一起。那暖色却甜美的唇就这样覆盖住了Newt。  
嗯，很般配的色彩。

**Author's Note:**

> ［个人对化妆品简直是0经验白痴，为此还查了图…就这样，不要介意我的推荐水平之差orz］


End file.
